escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Alice Munro
Alice Ann Munro, de soltera Laidlaw (Wingham, Ontario, 10 de julio de 1931) es una narradora canadiense, considerada una de las principales escritoras actuales en lengua inglesa. Biografía Alice Munro nació en Wingham, Ontario, en julio de 1931. Vivió primero en una granja al oeste de esa zona canadiense, en una época de depresión económica; esta vida fue decisiva para una parte de sus relatos. Conoció muy joven a Michael Munro, en la University of Western Ontario; ejerció trabajos manuales para pagarse sus estudios. Se casó en 1951, y se instalaron en Vancouver. Luego, con tres hijas, en 1963 se trasladó a Victoria, donde llevó con su marido una librería. Se divorció en 1972, y al regresar a su estado natal fue una fructífera escritora-residente en su antigua universidad. Volvió a casarse en 1976, con Gerald Fremlin. A partir de entonces, consolidó su carrera de escritora, ya bien orientada. Se había iniciado de joven con cuentos (escritos desde 1950), escritos en el poco tiempo que había tenido hasta entonces, así como había publicado des recopilaciones de relatos y una novela. La escritora Antes de 1976, escribió Dance of the Happy Shades (1968), cuentos, la importante novela Las vidas de las mujeres (1971), y los relatos entrelazados Something I’ve Been Meaning to Tell You (1974). Luego, publicó nuevas colecciones de cuentos The Beggar Maid (1978), Las lunas de Júpiter, The Progress of Love (1986), Amistad de juventud y Secretos a voces (1994). Ya había sido traducida al español, pero empezó a ser conocida mejor en nuestro siglo, con los relatos de Odio, amistad, noviazgo, amor, matrimonio (2001) y Escapada (2004). En La vista desde Castle Rock, 2006, hizo un balance de la historia remota de su familia, en parte escocesa, emigrada al Canadá, y describió ampliamente las dificultades de sus padres. Su libro se aleja un punto de su modo expresivo anterior. Por entonces, habló de retirarse, pero Demasiada felicidad (nuevos cuentos de 2009), lo ha desmentido. Munro, que no se ha prodigado en la prensa, ha reconocido el influjo inicial de grandes escritoras —Katherine Anne Porter, Flannery O'Connor, Carson McCullers o Eudora Welty—, así como de dos narradores: James Agee y especialmente William Maxwell. Sus relatos breves se centran en las relaciones humanas analizadas a través de la lente de la vida cotidiana. Por esto, y por su alta calidad, ha sido llamada "la Chéjov canadiense". Alice Munro fue entrevistada por la célebre The Paris Review en 1994. Munro ha sido tres veces ganadora del premio canadiense a la creación literaria, «Governor General's Literary Awards». En 1998, Alice Munro fue premiada con National Book Critics Circle estadounidense, por El amor de una mujer generosa. En España fue galardonada con el Premio Reino de Redonda en 2005. Ha sido traducida hoy a trece lenguas; una de ellas es el sueco. Obras * Dance of the Happy Shades, 1968, cuentos. * Lives of Girls and Women, 1971, novela. Las vidas de las mujeres, Lumen, 2011. * Something I’ve Been Meaning to Tell You, 1974, relatos entrelazados * The Beggar Maid (aparecido antes como Who Do You Think You Are?), 1978, cuentos. * The Moons of Jupiter, 1982. Tr.: Las lunas de Júpiter, De Bolsillo, 2010, cuentos. * The Progress of Love, 1986. Tr.: El progreso del amor, RBA, 2009, cuentos. * Friend of My Youth, 1990. Tr.: Amistad de juventud, De Bolsillo, 2010, cuentos. * Open Secrets, 1994. Tr.: Secretos a voces, RBA, 2008, cuentos. * The Love of a Good Woman, 1998. Tr.: El amor de una mujer generosa, RBA, 2009, cuentos. * Hateship, Friendship, Courtship, Loveship, Marriage, 2001. Tr.: Odio, amistad, noviazgo, amor, matrimonio, RBA, 2007, cuentos. * Runaway, 2004. Tr.: Escapada, RBA, 2005, cuentos. * The View from Castle Rock, 2006. Tr.: La vista desde Castle Rock, RBA, 2008, relatos enlazados sobre su familia. * Too Much Happiness, 2009. Tr.: Demasiada felicidad, Lumen, 2010, cuentos. Referencias * Entrevista con A.M en The Paris Review, 1994. * Sheila Munro, Lives of Mothers and Daughters: Growing up with Alice Munro, Toronto, McClelland & Stewart, 2001, memorias de su hija. * Robert Thacker, Alice Munro: Writing Her Lives, Douglas Gibson Books, 2005, biografía. Enlaces * Sobre 'Demasiada felicidad' TLS Categoría:Nacidos en 1931 Categoría:Escritores de Canadá Categoría:Narradores de Canadá Categoría:Escritores en inglés de:Alice Munro en:Alice Munro fi:Alice Munro fr:Alice Munro ga:Alice Munro he:אליס מונרו it:Alice Munro ja:アリス・マンロー kk:Манро Эллис ml:ആലിസ് മൺറോ nl:Alice Munro nn:Alice Munro no:Alice Munro pl:Alice Munro pt:Alice Munro ro:Alice Munro sv:Alice Munro zh:爱丽丝·门若